


Mistletoe Mayhem

by alina_owo



Category: Cyberchase (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Hint: they kiss, I'm sure you can guess what happens from the title, M/M, Made in 2016, Matt/Slider fans wya, Out of Character, it's so bad I don't even want to read it, this is a legit story I wrote in 2016 for Christmas y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alina_owo/pseuds/alina_owo
Summary: It's Christmas in the Cyberworld, and Matt decides to finally show up for the celebrations.(This was four years ago, and I didn't even try to write the characters correctly. Like, they're there, but they're definitely not the same as in the show.)
Relationships: Matt & Inez & Jackie, Matt/Slider (Cyberchase)
Kudos: 6





	Mistletoe Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a hopelessly self-indulgent fic that past me wrote for Christmas. This is basically just a practice work so that I get used to the website. Please don't kill me.

It was Christmas in both the Cyberworld and earth, everyone giving presents to each other and having a wonderful time. Even Hacker didn’t seem to want to ruin the day with one of his evil plans to take over Cyberchase. Jackie and Inez decided to try once again to capture Slider’s heart, even though he’d rejected him many times before. They fell through the glowing portal with a thud and saw Digit wearing a santa hat. In his hands (arms? wings?) were two presents for Jackie and Inez, a sweet gesture, but one that also brought up painful memories.

3 years ago Matt had seemingly disappeared from the surface of the earth, never to be seen again. They had asked his parents about his whereabouts, but they only information they had was that he was living with a friend somewhere else. They took their respected presents from Digit and gave him his. Inez and Jackie asked Motherboard if she could open a portal to Radopolis and she happily obliged. They fell onto the ground in front of Slider’s garage, both of their hearts seemingly about to burst out of their chests. 

They looked inside and saw Slider tinkering with a silver bracelet. He used tweezers to carefully place the purple gem on top the dot of glue. He let out of a sigh and placed the bracelet on the workbench. “Hey Slider!” They both said in unison as they walked into the garage. Slider looked up and smiled, picking up the bracelet and a necklace from the workbench. They dived into a conversation about their families and what they would do to prepare for the next year. Jackie and Inez gave Slider his presents and he gave them theirs. 

The silver bracelet had purple gems over the circular shapes of the bracelet, which was given to Jackie. The necklace had small, golden chains and in the center of it all were multiple yellow, tear-shaped gems, which was given to Inez. They put the jewelry on and thanked Slider, their hearts starting to race, thinking they may still have a chance at capturing his heart. Slider set the presents off to the side and said, “Did you guys get a note today? Maybe from Digit or Motherboard?” They looked at each other before looking back at him, shaking his head. 

Slider reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. He opened it and read, 

“Dear Inez, Jackie, and Slider,  
By the time this gets to you, it’ll already be Christmas. The perfect time to spend time with friends and family. I want you all to go to the outskirts Helping Hand Land. There you will find a ship. I will be waiting for you.

Sincerely,  
an old friend.”

“An old friend? Who could that be?” Jackie asked, looking between Slider and Inez. “I don’t know. Do you think we should trust this person?” Slider and Inez shrugged, looking back at Jackie. They all decided that they would indeed meet this so called ‘old friend’ a few hours later, taking precautions in case this was a trick from Hacker. Maybe he had plans to ruin Christmas somehow. 

They arrived on the outskirts, slightly uncomfortable at how happy the land looked. But today it seemed to fit for the holiday. They saw the ship in the distance. (Writer decides not to describe the ship because they didn’t put too much thought into whatever the ship looks like. This was poorly written and horrible, please don’t hate me for that.) Inside they saw…Matt, talking with a lady with long black and light blue hair, reaching down to her knees. 

She was wearing a dark green mask over her mouth and the lower part of her nose. She was wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes. Her bright blue eyes snapped up to the trio when they entered. Matt looked up as well, his expression brightening up. He looked almost the same as he did years ago. (Just search up an image of him and looked at him, just a bit older and taller. I’m too lazy, this was supposed to go up a long time ago.)

“Hey guys!” Matt said, waving to the three of them. They all gaped at him, awestruck before Inez got up the courage to say, “You were the one that sent us that note?!” Matt shrugged and said, “Well, I was the one who wrote it. Tina was the one who snuck it into Slider’s garage.” Matt pointed at the lady, who smiled and waved at them; it was hard to see through the mask. “So…did you want us to come to tell us you’re coming back? Or is it something else?” Slider asked.

Matt smirked and said, “Well, sorta something like that. I will be coming back, but before that we’re going to be playing a little bit of a game. It fits the holiday quite well.” Matt walked over to the cardboard box in the corner and took out four blindfolds and two strings with a mistletoes attached to them, showing it to the trio.

“We call it Mistletoe Mayhem. The participants are going to blindfold themselves while one person pairs all of them up together. They get to choose who gets to be with who. They can choose if they want to pair up certain people or not. Tina’s gonna be the person, and we’re going to be the participants. She gets to pair us up. What do you say? Care to accept the challenge?” Matt smirked again, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The trio looked at each other warily. Slider was worried that if he played the game the girl he was going to kiss may get blinded with hope again, and he would have to decline once more. Jackie and Inez knew that if they played this they may get a chance to get a kiss from Slider, but also knew there was a chance they get paired with Matt.

They looked back at Matt and nodded, almost simultaneously. Matt smiled before handing them the blindfolds and handing the mistletoes to Tina. All of them tied the blindfolds over their eyes and waited as they heard shuffling and footsteps around the ship. Matt couldn’t help but feel giddy, smiling crazily as he was moved around by Tina. She was also giddy at what was going to happen, feeling it warming in her chest as she felt the fangirl in herself coming up.

She shook the feeling and moved the characters around. She was not the main character, so she shouldn’t be trying to hog the spotlight by breaking the fourth wall. After a little bit, Tina took a step back and said, “Alright! I’m done!” Matt took a deep breath before taking off his blindfold, immediately facing Slider as he took his blindfold off as well.

He looked over to see Inez and Jackie gaping at them in shock, nowhere near any mistletoes and standing shoulder to shoulder. Looking back Slider he found him blushing and stuttering, ready to take a step back. It looks like no one was expecting the outcome of this game except for him and Tina. He let out a sigh and thought, ‘I knew it…’ as Slider though, ‘Why do I have the feeling of deja vu?’

Matt smiled as the giddy feeling took over again and leaned forward, effectively putting a small peck onto Slider’s lips. He pulled away and winked at him, putting his tongue out playfully. Slider was at a loss of word’s, looking as though he was about to explode. Matt looked back to Tina and found she also looked like she was about to explode as well, keeping her hands over her mouth before she started screaming and squealing in a fangirl fashion.

After that moment they left the ship, Tina staying back to go disappear to wherever she went to. Jackie and Inez seemed to have been scarred from what they saw while Slider was huddled in on himself, trying to process what had happened. Matt felt amazing after that and had this enormous grin on his face as they left Helping Happy Land. 

He would talk with all of them about what had happened inside the ship, especially Slider. But for now, he had a lot of celebrating and reuniting to do.


End file.
